


It isn't all about looks...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you @mydearrichardhammond for this suggestion! She has given me a whole list of ideas, so expect much more later on! :)
"You started wearing glasses and you feel a little insecure, especially with Jeremy making jokes. On the other hand, Richard hasn't stopped staring at you from the moment you entered the studio"
This story actually relates to me, as I started to have to wear glasses since last April and I felt well insecure about wearing them cause I looked terrible in them XD Hope you enjoy! <3





	

We all sat backstage, we each all had a drink in our hand, laughing and chatting away. Suddenly then I got a text message.  
"Oh" I put the phone down in frustration.  
"What's up?" Richard asked.  
"That's from the opticians, my glasses are ready to be picked up" I said rubbing my eyes.  
"Well what's so bad about that?" James asked.  
"I really don't want to wear them, think I look rubbish in glasses" I replied.  
"No don't say that I bet you'll look great in them!" Richard said. "I can't wait to see you in them tomorrow"   
I sighed getting up and I walked out with my bag.  
"See you lot tomorrow then!" I waved.  
"See ya!" They replied.

I walked out towards the car park when I felt a faint tap on my shoulder.  
"Hey you!" Richard said coming up behind me.  
"Hiya you alright?" I replied.  
"Yeah good look, don't feel so insecure about how you'll look tomorrow, you will look beautiful as always alright?" He said, perfect smile on his glowing face.  
"Okay, thank you Richard" I smiled and we hugged.  
"See you tomorrow!" He waved as he walked to his car.   
"See you later!" I waved back.

The next day, I turned up to the studio, of course wearing my new glasses, and despite what Richard said yesterday, I still was fairly nervous and insecure.   
I took a deep breath and walked in to the studio, opening the door to go backstage.  
They were sat there all three of them, and the creaking of the door turned eyes towards me.  
"Hello!" They said.  
"Hi!" I replied putting my bag to the side next to Richards as always and slumping on the chair next to them.   
Jeremy then started giggling.  
"What?" I said.  
"Nothing it's, you look funny" He laughed involuntary.  
I gave him a stern stare, as did Richard.  
"You're so inconsiderate Jeremy" Richard said.  
"Oooo sorry" Jeremy cooed putting his hands up to surrender.

The whole time we were filming that day, Richard wouldn't stop staring, every time I looked at him, he smiled dreamily and would look away, but soon after he would start to stare again. I found it so cute, I didn't want him to stop staring at all. Jeremy did make the odd joke about my glasses through the show though, but all I did was stare sternly at him to make him stop, and with Richard backing me up with comebacks, it made him stop completely thankfully.

After our work was finished, we gathered outside, laughing and joking, then James and Jeremy decided it was time to go, so they disappeared into the distance after saying their short but sweet goodbyes.   
"So then you, feel any better about your glasses?" Richard said, a charming smile bestowed upon his beautiful face yet again.  
"Much better, and I couldn't of got through it without you, thank you sweetheart" I said hugging him tightly.  
"It's no problem, I think your really pretty with them on darling" he said, holding me tighter.   
"You're too sweet Richard" I smiled.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"Yep sure!" I said.  
"Can I come home with you?" He said, big brown puppy dog eyes glittering in the setting sun.   
"Of course, but what about your car?" I replied.  
"It will be alright I'll leave it here and get it another day" he said.  
"Okay then" I smiled, and we got into my car.

Driving along the endless motorways, me and Richard discussed many things, Top Gear, our childhood, and it really lightened the atmosphere which would usually be dull if I was on my own. Suddenly my favourite song came on and I turned up the radio.  
"I love this song so much!" I said.  
"This is one of my favourites too!" Richard said.   
"No way really?!" I said.  
"Hell yeah!" He replied.  
We then started singing along, we knew the song word for word and when it ended, Richards hand slyly snaked its way to cradle the inside of my thigh. I could of lost control of the car as he did, it gave me such pleasure piercing through me, and I started to blush.   
Richard continued to look straight forwards, but when I looked at him he smiled, as did I and we carried on the journey, Richards warm, enticing hand still on my thigh.   
We reached my house eventually and I parked up outside. We clambered out of the car and when I slammed my door shut, I turned around and Richard was there. Suddenly both his strong hands pulled me closer to him by the waist, his clammy forehead pressed against mine.  
"Finally, some privacy with my girl" he said in a low tone of voice.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed me up against the car and kissed me passionately. Threading my fingers through his wiry chestnut hair, I tugged on it, causing him to kiss back with even more lust and intensity.   
I wanted more of him, desperately, and as if he had read my mind, Richard grabbed my leg up by the knee allowing him to press himself against me even more.   
The kiss ends and I find myself staring into the most sensual brown eyes, we smiled and walked hand in hand to my front door.  
"Do I even need to ask if I can stay over?" Richard said.  
"You don't even need to mention it, you already know the answer" I replied, and I let a smile creep across my lips.   
"Well then good, cause there's much more where that came from, and I intend to do it all with you tonight" His handsome smile was enough to make me pull him by the collar of his shirt and deeply kiss him again.

"You Richard Hammond, are the best"

 


End file.
